


【警探组/全员向】一个性爱组件引发的惨案

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 康纳想要给自己加安性爱组件而引发的故事……





	【警探组/全员向】一个性爱组件引发的惨案

1.  
    “噗！！！”   
    在耶利哥众人惊恐的眼神中，他们的伟大领袖马库斯喷出了一大口蓝血，即使脑袋上没有LED，大家也能够感受得出他的软体已经上天入地七十二变了。而差一点谋杀了这位伟大人物的康纳只是乖巧地坐在对方对面，因为疑惑而微微歪着头，被马库斯喷了一脸的血。  
    康纳平静地抬手擦了把脸，看了看手上沾到的蓝血，用十分不舍的眼神同它告别后，接过了诺丝递过来的毛巾。  
    他不能舔，汉克说过再乱舔东西就让他去狗窝里和相扑一起睡。  
    “咳咳咳！对不起！不过你刚刚说什么？！” 差一点直接呛死在自己釱液里的马库斯不停地咳嗽着以重新恢复模拟呼吸的功能，刚刚康纳惊天动地的发言差一点把他吓个半死，他不禁开始怀疑自己的听觉组件是不是出了什么问题。  
    “我说，为了我和安迪森副警长的关系能够更加深入而稳定地发展，我决定加装性爱组件。” 康纳用他那气死人不偿命的平坦语气又重复了一遍一模一样的话。  
    马库斯从没这么希望过自己身上有强行关机键。  

     
2.  
    事情要从全城免费那晚说起，用亲爹的后门把脑子里的阿曼妲彻底杀毒后的康纳从未感觉这么异常过，他在汉堡摊前找到了汉克。汉克看起来似乎比他心情还要好，竟然主动拥抱了他。不知道自己软体出了什么毛病的康纳眼前的选项全都变成了同样的文字，于是他就照做了，他微微抬起头，模仿着马库斯和诺丝的样子，尝试着去吻了汉克。  
    “老天啊！康纳？！”汉克瞬间把眼睛睁得贼大，但是却没有动手推开他，“你在干什么？”  
    康纳黄圈一闪，考虑着要不要说谎，但据他的统计，像“我只是在分析您有没有食用垃圾食品，副队长”这样的借口反而更容易激怒对方，于是康纳老实地选择了实话实说：“我的程序似乎希望与你进一步发展更加亲密的关系，而亲吻是人类交往中交流感情的常见手段。”不太确定汉克态度的康纳迟疑了一下，“但是如果你感到困扰，我可以……”  
    “操！你这个该死的安卓！！”汉克一把捂住了自己的脸，毫不留情地骂着他，但是康纳却看到汉克头上的好感度一路狂飙，一口气解锁了【恋人】路线。  
    于是康纳就糊里糊涂地被汉克拉回了家，从此过上了回家同居上班同事的恋爱生活。

     
3.  
    因为康纳的异常度还是没有耶利哥众人那么高，所以常常会搞不清人类的想法，每当这种时候他就会跑去耶利哥那里，搬出各种各样稀奇古怪的问题来为难马库斯。作为最著名的脱单仿生人，马库斯连推脱都做不到，毕竟在革命的时候还在当着全军的面和女朋友神交打啵的就是他自己。  
    更诡异的是耶利哥的支持率竟然还为此上涨了，大家纷纷觉得自家领袖英勇无畏，当众野战无所畏惧，用行为艺术震慑愚蠢的人类，是个不可多得的人才。  
    你们异常仿生人真的没问题的吗？康纳表示看不懂。

     
4.  
    免费后第一次回到耶利哥的康纳受到了大家的一致欢迎，这儿撸一把，那儿摸一把，似乎是把他当成了吉祥物。在角落里康纳还遇见了卡拉和爱丽丝，于是他想她们打个招呼：“你好，AX400，我……”  
    “别见外，我们现在都已经不这样打招呼了。”卢瑟打断了他，“像人类一样就好。”  
    “像人类一样？”康纳困惑地歪过头，有些不知所措。  
    “嗯。”爱丽丝睁着纯真无邪的大眼睛扯了扯康纳的衣角，“叫姐姐。”  
    出厂四个月的康纳宝宝看着面前身高还不到他腰的仿生人前辈，一时间陷入了沉默。

     
5.  
    当康纳和马库斯咨询情感问题的时候，马库斯还能耐心地一边被他秀一脸一边开解他，但当康纳走到他面前，突然和他说自己想加安一个性爱组件的时候，马库斯再也憋不住了。  
    性感小马哥在线崩溃。  
    “你、你要那个组件做什么？”马库斯努力在系统中找回自己的声音。  
    “为了和副队长交配。”康纳脸不改色。  
    “好，我换一个问题。”自己按错的选项键哭着也要听完答案，马库斯在脑子里死死按着自己的软体不让它蹦极，“是发生了什么让你有这种想法？”  
    “你曾经和我说过，人类的行为非常复杂，他们的每一句话可能都别有深意，一定要认真去分析。”康纳抿了抿嘴，“所以我统计了一下，安德森副队长平时最爱说的话是‘Fucking Android’，我觉得这可能是他潜意识的某种暗示体现，代表着他希望能够与我进行交配活动。而我又是警用型，并不具备任何适用接口，因此才想要升级一下。”  
    马库斯咧着牙，给了他一个康纳模式的职业假笑：“虽然我觉得那只是一种激烈语气的体现，不过你开心就好。”  
    “但是我对这方面的事情完全没有经验，也没有储备数据库。”康纳苦恼地皱起眉头，“这就是我来找你帮忙的原因。”  
    “我可能也帮不了你，我和诺丝，我们都是……仿生人，不需要进行……涉及插入行为的身体交流……”马库斯突然觉得组织语言是一项艰难无比的任务，“你和安德森警官是目前为止的第一个人类与仿生人相恋的案例，没有什么先例可寻。”  
    康纳善解人意地放过了马库斯，转向了一旁的诺丝：“请原谅我的无礼，但你是这里唯一拥有性爱组件的对象，我只能向你咨询这些专业问题了。”  
    诺丝简直憋笑憋得快爆炸了，她拍着康纳的肩，嘴角不停抖动：“我觉得这个组件和你的型号并不冲突，再加上你是原型机，适应力应该是最强的，这个主意值得一试。”  
    “是啊！谁说我们仿生人只能拒绝人类的亵渎，我们也可以有选择与人类做爱的权力！”耶利哥的众人突然为了这一平权的时刻而兴奋了起来，振臂高呼，“为了仿生人的自由！我们一定会帮康纳破处的！”  
    “谢谢你们。”虽然觉得有哪里不太对劲，不过康纳还是礼貌地道谢了。  
    看着舆论陡然上升的马库斯突然觉得这个世界真让人心累。

     
6.  
    “但是现在有一个问题，在革命成功后，底特律本地的模控生命大楼基本已经处于废弃状态了，我不知道有哪里可以帮我完成这项升级。”康纳的担忧全都写在了脸上。马库斯点点头：“是啊，我们去被废弃的模控生命大楼搜查的时候发现他们的研究员已经基本走光了，不过还是有一些同伴被我们带回来了。”  
    康纳突然有了一种不好的预告：“等等，你说同伴，不会是……”  
    “是你的兄弟呢，康纳，不过我们只找到两个，标有52到59的仿生人不知道到哪里去了，不要应该不是什么大事。总之来和他们打个招呼吧。”  
    马库斯让开身子，于是康纳就看到了坐在他身后的康60和RK900。  
    康60对着他竖起一根中指：“看什么看混蛋康纳？！”  
    RK900对着他一鞠躬：“兄长好。”  
    康纳突然摸不着他的软体了。

     
7.  
    “你们为什么要把他带回来？”康纳呆滞地指了指那台60，又指向RK900，“这个又是谁？！”  
    “我是RK900，本来是设计好准备取代兄长的类型，但是由于革命的发生，这一计划被废弃了，我也就一直处于沉睡状态，直到被马库斯先生唤醒。”RK900虽然一脸欠揍的面瘫，表情也凶巴巴，还没脖子，站在康纳面前比他高大半个头，但是整个仿生人的态度非常礼貌而谦卑，完全把康纳当成前辈在尊敬。  
    这反而让康纳感觉怪怪的。  
    “你不需要叫我……‘兄长’的。”康纳友情建议道，RK900从善如流地点头：“那换成大哥？哥哥？欧尼酱？”  
    康纳的表情像是看到相扑刚从马桶里喝完水就像凑过来舔他时一样。  
    “因为他刚开机，什么都不懂，我就把他交给卡拉带了。”马库斯立刻给康纳解释起来，一边的卡拉发出贤妻良母的声音，一个刚出生的900宝宝就这样在家政女王卡拉的手里被直接调教成了礼仪端正的好孩子，康纳一时有些恍惚。  
    “哼，没想到又看到你了，康纳。”60阴阳怪调地叫着康纳的名字，马库斯这才意识到有哪里不太对：“哦，难道说你们关系不好？对不起，我还以为——”  
    “我们之间确实存在着一些矛盾。”  
    “谁他妈会和这种异常的货色关系好啊？！”  
    康纳和康60异口同声。  
    马库斯傻眼了：“什么？你不是异常仿生人？”  
    康60把脸都皱到一起去了：“你哪只眼睛看我像异常仿生人？！”  
    你哪不像？？你简直比异常还异常好吗？！！马库斯把浮上处理器的吐槽又一条条删了下去，只剩下一脸无法控制的震惊表情。  
    眼前的康60表情比谁都丰富，不但不像个仿生人，反而还暴躁的一比，就差给他一杯酒一副墨镜和一根雪茄了，全耶利哥上下愣是谁也没看出来这货不是异常。也许是因为60刚开机执行的第一个任务就是诱拐汉克，就像雏鸟情节一样，汉克的言行对他造成了不可逆转的影响，导致这个可怜的仿生人直接变成了脏话小王子。  
    “你简直是我们的耻辱，竟然还想撅起屁股自己找人操，真他妈丢人。”60对着康纳啐了一口。  
    “他真的不是异常吗？”马库斯指着60又问了一遍，60得意洋洋地把头一仰：“我跟他可不一样，他只会软弱的感情用事，而我是严谨的。”  
    “汉克对我很好，我也很喜欢他。”到了这种宣示主权的时候，康纳对汉克的叫法就突然改口了，“你是不会明白的。”  
    “我可是有你全部的记忆，”60摊开手，“可在我看来他还是只把你当成一块可怜的塑料。”  
    “哦，是吗？”康纳说着眨眨眼睛，穿输了一段记忆过去，“那你肯定没有看过这段。”  
    60还没来得及反应就被康纳丢过来的记忆糊了一脸，他看到在没有人的警务办公室里，汉克粗暴地把康纳压倒在办公桌上吻着他，布满传感器的舌尖瞬间涌入的大量信息几乎要让康纳红圈死机，他只能在这个吻的间隙喊出一两声对方的名字来提醒他工作还没有做完，结果却只换来更为霸道的压制。  
    觉得自己视觉组件要瞎掉了的60盯着面前写有【这不过只是一条影像，不会影响到你的软体，无视它就好】的红色防火墙，直接一个旋身飞踢把它踹得粉碎，又掏枪连崩了防火墙的碎屑十几下，直到影像和防火墙一起彻底消失为止。  
    马库斯欣慰地拍着他的肩膀：“恭喜你，你做到了！现在你免费了！”  
    60：“………………”  
    操！我可去你大爷的吧！康纳！60现在只想打人，打谁都好，他要疯了。

     
8.  
    要想解决康纳的升级问题，思来想去，只剩下一个办法了，于是康纳去见了卡姆斯基。依旧是克洛伊来给他开的门，只不过这一次小姐姐看向他的眼神里多了几分复杂，她不知是同情还是怜悯地招呼他进去了：“卡姆斯基先生已经在里面等着了。”  
    康纳走进房间，然后瞬间明白了克洛伊的表情是什么意思。  
    那个泳池里现在泡着的已经不是克洛伊型号的其他仿生人了，全都是康纳，只穿着泳裤的康纳，披着浴袍的康纳，在落地窗边看风景的康纳，端盘子的康纳和给卡姆斯基捏腰捶腿的康纳。  
    喂，911吗，这里有变态。  
    马库斯，我想我现在知道那丢失的八个RK800是去哪了。  
    在一群康纳的环绕下，卡姆斯基对着真康纳张开了手臂：“康纳！不来给爸爸一个拥抱吗？喜欢我为你准备的后门吗？”  
    康纳连嘴都懒得咧一下。  
    “具体情况我已经听克洛伊说过了，真是可惜，这么完美的原型机，就要送给那个人糟蹋了。”卡姆斯基假惺惺地叹了一口气，仔仔细细又把康纳上下打量了一番，“罢了，孩子总归是要出嫁的，我会帮你加装组件的，放心吧。”  
    “谢谢您，先生。”终于解决了硬件设备问题的康纳松了一口气。

     
9.  
    汉克一回到家就看见黑暗中端坐在自家沙发上的康纳。  
    “耶稣基督啊！康纳！你回来为什么不开灯！”汉克不停地拍着自己的胸口，“我迟早有一天要被你活生生吓死！”  
    “副队长，我有一个好消息要告诉你。”康纳的尾音上扬两度，听起来心情就很好。汉克不禁有些好奇，他走过去坐在他面前，随手拉开一听啤酒：“说吧，什么好消息？”  
    “我已经成功加装了性爱组件，从今往后我们就可以按照人类的方式进行交配活动了。”  
    “噗！！！”跟马库斯一样，汉克也把满嘴的啤酒喷了出去，只不过这次全喷到了地板上，他是真的呛到了：“操！操你！康纳！你、你、你……”  
    康纳无辜的眼神简直就是在雪上加霜：“是的，副队长，你确实可以操我了。”  
    “……妈的！”快要被他气死了的汉克除了脏话什么也说不出来了，“康纳！你那个小塑料脑袋里天天到底都在想些什么？！”  
    “我只是在做你希望我做的事情。”康纳的灯变黄了，像是在思考汉克话里的意思，因为他看到他的交配任务成功率已经掉到38%了，“你不需要担心的，副队长，这是卡姆斯基独家设计的最先进的性爱组件，比伊甸园夜总会的性爱仿生人所使用的组件还要高级，同时还配备了尖端的感觉数据转换器，能够把普通的触觉信号换算为仿生人能够处理的模拟感觉信号，并引起数据断流、机体温度升高、暂时性失去控制能力等一系列反应。因为我的型号是警用的，为了提前发现危险，皮肤表面会覆盖有更多的传感器，因此我获得的信号也就更多。”  
    “说人话！康纳！你到底在说什么？！”汉克抓着自己的头发，被康纳这一大段术语绕到头晕。  
    “我的意思是，请原谅我将要使用的措辞。”康纳一本正经地对着汉克说出了下面的话，“改造后的我很敏感，你可以随意地操我，甚至把我操到高潮。我这样说你能听懂吗，副队长？”  
    “…………”汉克像死机了一样盯着康纳看了五分钟，然后吐出一个字，“操！”

     
10.  
    现在的客厅活像个审讯室。  
    气氛已经尴尬得不更再尴尬了，汉克面无表情，康纳除了闪来闪去的黄灯以外都表现得很正常。良久，汉克终于开口了：“我不是在做什么噩梦，是吗？”  
    “我想是的。”康纳小心翼翼地观察着汉克脸上的表情，生怕对方生气。但汉克只是长长地吐了一口气：“我说啊，你之前那样就挺好的，为什么一定要去安这种鬼玩意？”  
    康纳在理智和感性的回答之间衡量了一秒钟。  
    “因为我想和你变得更亲近些，汉克。”康纳试图让自己的眼神看起来更真诚些，却不知道这种时候他看起来简直就是在犯罪，“我想要，像一个真正的人类一样，去成为你的爱人。”  
    “该死，康纳，你就是上天派来折磨我的。”汉克嘟囔着责备了一句，但是在康纳眼中他的好感度又飙升了一次，连带着任务成功率都上涨了30%。  
    “你要和我交配吗，副队长？”  
    “看在上帝的份儿上给我换个词！”  
    “那……”康纳伸出手去扯住汉克的衣角，用那种纯真到不行的表情望着对方，“你可以和我做爱吗？”  
    任务成功率：78%。

     
11.  
    “你知道要怎么做吗？”汉克带着点嘲笑的意味瞅了眼对方，“小处男？”  
    “我可以下载多种数据模块，无论你想要进行普通的性爱还是高级的BDSM我都可以实现，我还可以下载各种模拟语音叫床系统，甚至连崔西的也有。”康纳选择了最专业性的一个答案。  
    “我发誓，你要是敢发出任何崔西的声音，我就把你从我家扔出去。”汉克看起来是认真的。  
    “Got it。”康纳又一次给出了他毫不走心的承诺。  
    汉克好像又叹了一口气。  
    “不过……”康纳突然变得有些不确定了起来，“卡姆斯基建议我说……”  
    “哦，真好，那个混蛋现在变身性爱专家了。”估计从康纳嘴里听不到什么好话了的汉克自暴自弃地一摆手，“说吧，他又给了你什么操蛋的建议？”  
    “他说，人类做这种事最重视的是情感上的交流，而不是完美的形式，他说我不需要下载那些复杂的数据，只需要把自己交给你，相信你就够了。”康纳凑过去在汉克嘴角落下一个试探性的轻吻，“他说那就是‘爱’。”  
    汉克依旧没什么表情，但是胡子下面的脸好像越来越红了。  
    “该死！康纳！你是铁了心找操，是吗？”  
    “是的，副队长，我是。”  
    “那就乖乖滚到床上去趴好，一会可别求着我停手。”  
    “遵命，副队长。”  
    “别再那么叫我！你让我感觉自己还在上班。”  
    “好的，汉克。”

     
12.  
    康纳又一次出现在耶利哥，马库斯在看到他的瞬间转头就想逃，只可惜康纳比他更快一步，对着他挥了挥手：“你好，马库斯，我又来找你了。”  
    马库斯一边在心里祈祷着“不是和汉克有关的事情不是和汉克有关的事情”一边强迫自己又转了回去：“有什么事吗，康纳？”  
    康纳言简意赅：“我和副队长交配了，他看起来似乎对我的组件非常满意。”  
    马库斯发出了一声类似脉搏调节器被人拔掉后的悲鸣，抬手掩住了自己的脸。  
    诺丝则一脸放飞自我的兴奋，拉着几个仿生人姐妹一起过来把康纳劫走了，不停地逼问着他各种细节。  
    卡拉眼疾手快地捂住了爱丽丝的耳朵。  
    RK900抱着向前辈学习的态度在认真地旁听，60则不知道是嫌恶还是羡慕地一直在骂着康纳和汉克，爱丽丝蹦蹦跳跳跑到他旁边，拉起了他的手：“没关系的，你没有汉克叔叔，爱丽丝就来陪你玩吧。”  
    60愣了一下，猛地撇过头去：“不需要！我才不需要人陪！”  
    但是他那明显师承汉克的好感条就在他的口是心非中“蹭蹭蹭”地涨了上去。  
    大人真难懂，爱丽丝懵懂地摇摇头。

     
13.  
    安德森副队长在警局里骂脏话的次数成指数倍减少了。  
    据说是因为某次他习惯性脱口而出“Fucking Android”后，他的仿生人搭档疑惑地接了一句：“你昨晚不是已经这样做过了吗，副队长？”  
    现在全底特律警局都知道安德森副队长上过自己的警用型仿生人了。  
END.


End file.
